1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable wrench, and more particularly to an adjustable wrench that is made easily and conveniently.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional adjustable wrench in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 15–17 comprises a fixed body 60 having a first end formed with a fixed jaw 62 and a second end formed with an elongated channel 61, and a movable body 70 movably mounted on the fixed body 60 and having an a first end formed with a movable jaw 72 facing the fixed jaw 62 of the fixed body 60 and a second end formed with a protruding slide 71 slidably mounted in the elongated channel 61 of the fixed body 60. However, the elongated channel 61 of the fixed body 60 has a first portion having a substantially U-shaped cross-section as shown in FIG. 16 and a second portion having a substantially O-shaped cross-section as shown in FIG. 17, so that the elongated channel 61 of the fixed body 60 is not easily made by a molding process, thereby increasing costs of fabrication.